What Are You Doing?
by Kohaku-chan
Summary: 5 chapters of Random Humorous Insanity for each Gboy, this has an over all PG warning. Chapters 1 through 5. It's finished!
1. Potato People

Title: What Are You Doing? Part: 1/5 Author: Kohaku-chan Archive: Team Rocket and Shinigami Castle, Anime-zing! Others please ask first. Rating: PG for mild language Category: PWP, Humor Warnings: Insanity of a humorous kind Disclaimer: I don't own them, and if this is how they always behave then I don't want too. Feedback: Send feedback to Kohaku_Neesan @ yahoo.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo what are you doing?"  
  
"Making potato people." Duo's tongue stuck between his teeth as he carefully painted faces onto potatoes stacked next to him. He put the finishing touches on the last potato and grinned at Quatre. "This one is Heero." Duo showed Quatre the spud then pointed at various other potatoes. "That one is Wufei, that's Trowa, you, Zechs, Noin, Dorothy, Relena, Sally, Une and Treize."  
  
Quatre blinked at Duo, stupefied. "Oh. Okay."  
  
Oblivious to his friend's confusion, Duo lined the potatoes up on the kitchen windowsill.  
  
2 Days Later  
  
"I'll get her for this! If it wasn't for Relena, Deathscythe wouldn't have gotten a scratch on him, but nooooo. she's just got to show up in the middle of the damn battle and get in the damn way! Why didn't I let Heero shoot her?"  
  
"It can be fixed Duo and you know we need her for peace." Quatre said soothingly, watching curiously along with the other 3 pilots as Duo stormed around the kitchen.  
  
"That's not the point!" Duo grabbed a potato from the windowsill then he dashed over to the microwave and shoved the potato in the appliance, setting it on high. Duo stood back from the microwave, watching it eagerly. When the potato inside blew up he laughed maniacally.  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre. "What did he just do?"  
  
"He blew up Relena."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. Elephants

Title: What Are You Doing? Part: 2/5 Author: Kohaku-chan Archive: Team Rocket and Shinigami Castle, Anime-zing! Others please ask first. Rating: PG for mild language over all Category: Humor, PWP - Plot? What Plot? Warnings: Insanity of a funny kind Disclaimer: I don't own them, and if this is how they always behave then I don't want too. Feedback: Send feedback to Kohaku_Neesan @ yahoo.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa shoved the dresser in his room to the other side of the room next to his bed and nightstand, and then he picked up the throw rug that was on the floor putting it on the bed. Now everything in the room was crammed up against one wall leaving the rest of the room bare.  
  
Wufei stopped in the doorway on his way to his room and stared at Trowa's redecorating efforts. "What are you doing Trowa?"  
  
Trowa stared at the bare area thoughtfully. "Nothing." He replied absently.  
  
"Right." Wufei shrugged and turned away, intent on reaching his room but stopped in his tracks when Trowa spoke again.  
  
"Wufei how much do you think an elephant weights?"  
  
Wufei whirled around and stared at Trowa aghast, Trowa was oblivious and stared at the floor consideringly. "You can't bring an elephant in here Trowa!"  
  
Trowa rubbed his chin for a moment. "Hmm, yes you are right."  
  
Wufei's shoulders sagged and he let out a deep sigh of relief.  
  
"I'll put him in the living room downstairs."  
  
Wufei face vaulted. 


	3. Rice Krispies

Title: What Are You Doing? Part: 3/5 Author: Kohaku-chan Archive: Team Rocket and Shinigami Castle, Anime-zing! Others please ask first. Rating: PG for mild language over all Category: Humor, PWP - Plot? What Plot? Warnings: Insanity of a funny kind Disclaimer: I don't own them, and if this is how they always behave then I don't want too. Feedback: Send feedback to Kohaku_Neesan @ yahoo.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo walked into the kitchen yawning and sat down at the table, he reached for the cereal and froze mid-reach. "Uh 'Fei what are you doing?"  
  
Wufei ignored him and Duo looked at his friends. "What is he doing?"  
  
Trowa spooned some sugar onto his Rice Krispies. "He's talking to his cereal."  
  
"I see that. Why?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "I don't know, I heard him muttering something about beating Treize though."  
  
All of a sudden Wufei jumped up growling. "Injustice! [1] You'll pay for that!" The four other Gundam pilots stared at him as he picked up his cereal bowl and threw it on the floor then kicked it, milk and cereal splattering all across the floor.  
  
Duo looked from the mess on the floor up at Wufei. "Why did you do that?"  
  
Wufei huffed, crossing his arms and staring at the mess he'd made. "They said I couldn't beat Treize."  
  
"Uh okay. you are going to clean that up right?"  
  
Wufei glared at Duo before turning his attention back to the cereal. "No, I want to watch them suffer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] I actually hate it when he says that, but it worked for this. 


	4. Soon Soon

Title: What Are You Doing? Part: 4/5 Author: Kohaku-chan Archive: Team Rocket and Shinigami Castle, Anime-zing! Others please ask first. Rating: PG for mild language over all Category: Humor, PWP - Plot? What Plot? Warnings: Insanity of a funny kind Disclaimer: I don't own them, and if this is how they always behave then I don't want too. Feedback: Send feedback to Kohaku_Neesan @ yahoo.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero sat in the kitchen systematically taking apart his gun, cleaning it and putting it back together when Trowa walked in. The tall pilot stood there for a moment watching Heero curiously. "Didn't you do that last night?"  
  
Heero spared a glance for Trowa and went back to his task. Slipping the clip in he sighted the gun, pulling the trigger just as Duo walked into the kitchen. The American dropped to the floor, protectively covering his head with his arms. "Damn Heero! What are you doing shooting your gun in the house?" Duo peeked his head up above the table hesitantly. "You could have killed someone you know."  
  
Heero smirked and stood up, walking out of the room muttering "soon, soon."  
  
Duo sweat dropped. "I hope he isn't talking about me."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Trowa pointed behind Duo.  
  
Duo turned around curiously then looked indignant. "Hey! He blew away my Potato Zechs! *I* wanted to do that!" 


	5. Shoes

Revised Version!  
  
Title: What Are You Doing? Part: 5/5 Author: Kohaku-chan Archive: Team Rocket and Shinigami Castle, Anime-zing! Others please ask first. Rating: PG for mild language Category: PWP, Humor Warnings: Random Insanity, it doesn't make sense but that's why it's so fun! Disclaimer: I don't own them, and if this is how they always behave then I don't want too. Feedback: Send feedback to Kohaku_Neesan @ yahoo.com  
  
Okay, wait no longer! It's finished! Thanks for the great reviews! I'm so glad you all enjoyed this series. ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei watched Quatre slip into the room, unaware of Wufei's presence and grab Duo's shoes. "Quatre, what are you doing?"  
  
Quatre jumped and spun around. "Nothing." Quatre flashed Wufei a huge smile and disappeared.  
  
"Right. . ."  
  
A little later. . .  
  
"Quatre have you seen my favorite shoes?" Duo called from somewhere in the house.  
  
Quatre replied without lifting his head from the book he was reading. "They're in here! I borrowed them."  
  
"Oh!" Duo walked into the room and looked around. "Well where are they? I don't see them."  
  
Quatre pointed up and Duo's eyes followed the blonde's finger to see his shoes on the ceiling, Duo's mouth dropped open. "Wha. . .?" For a moment he felt disoriented, the laces of his shoes weren't dangling down, they were lying on the shoes just as though the shoes were on the floor and not upside down.  
  
Just then Heero walked through the room with a bandage wrapped around his head and Duo stared. "What happened to you?"  
  
Heero just glared and walked out of the room; Duo turned back to Quatre.  
  
"What happened to him and why, no. . . HOW, are my shoes on the ceiling?"  
  
Quatre turned a page. "He tried to walk on the ceiling."  
  
Duo looked at Quatre with an odd expression. "Okay. . . why?"  
  
Quatre pointed at the shoes again. "Because of the shoes, he thought he could. I told him it was impossible but he didn't listen."  
  
"And my shoes?"  
  
Quatre looked at Duo finally and smiled. "Oh I glued them there!"  
  
Duo's jaw dropped and moments later he turned around and headed straight for the kitchen [1].  
  
A little bit later a small explosion was heard combined with the sound of Duo laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay that's all there is! There isn't anymore!  
  
[1] This part was a last minute addition that was included in the version I posted to the mailing lists; it's taken me a while to post this one up here. I thought folks might like it since the potato people seem to be rather popular lol.  
  
Fitting way to end it ne? With the way it started. 


End file.
